


A Flip of a Coin

by jenovasilver



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dress Up, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: s03e02 Are We Not Men?, If You Squint - Freeform, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Lust, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rufus played himself, Touch-Starved, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: Rufus takes a trip to Wall Market, winds up with the grand prize.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	A Flip of a Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you know I was going to feed this kink lol!
> 
> Lovely art was commissioned by https://twitter.com/HKukkii

**President Shinra had a secret..one of many, this one was located in Wall Market.**

Rufus only learned this place existed when he went over the expense reports for Shinra's Quarterly expenditures, that never surprised him..many board member had skimmed on the top for their own private pleasures. This 'Bachelor's Pad' was a gorgeous playroom, full length mirrors lined the bedroom complete with a massive one above the decadent King size bed, elaborate room divider and fine silken draperies imported from Wutai, illuminated with low lit lamps that provided a hazy romantic glow for activities in that certainly were not meant for _innocent_ eyes. As much as it disgusted him, Rufus had to admit his father had taste and sat down in a nearby settee.

The sound of the door clicking open alerted Rufus that he had a visitor and quickly reached for his trick shotgun just not quick enough before he felt the cold sharp edge of a sword on his neck.

“My, my…what a pleasant surprise.” Cloud's hand was steady on his sword grip, carefully looking at Rufus as he raised his hands up in defeat, “I always wanted a rematch with you, though is not what I had in mind.”

“Make a move and find out how quick that rematch will be.” Rufus looked at the mirror beside the bed as well as the mirrors above it and realized while he was in his thoughts it allowed Cloud to get the drop on him. "I'm giving you a chance to leave and fight another day.”

“How generous…mercy is something SOLDERs aren’t usually taught.”

“Ex-SOLDIER.” Cloud lowered his sword, “So runaway, you’re good it.”

“You _wound_ me.” The young President leaned back in his settee, “But I'm curious...you’re not exactly my father’s type, what brings you here?”

“And why the hell would I tell you that?” Cloud huffed and brought his sword down, not once taking his eyes off Rufus in the chair.

“Perhaps I can help?”

“Again…why?” Rufus chuckled and got to his feet, feeling the sharp tip up on his collar bone.

“You’re looking for something no doubt.” A cute little pout on appeared on Cloud’s face that Rufus found himself enjoying, “Let me guess, you learned my father stored a sizable amount of money in here and look to liberate it for you journey, yes?”

“Rufus-“

“It’s yours.”

“Like I was going to ask you.” Now Rufus could hold back the laugh from leaving his through, Cloud was SO serious. It was almost endearing.

“Of course you weren't.” And Rufus stepped back, directing with his hand toward the red bed that was the centerpiece of the room. “Be my guest.”

“Sure.” Cloud was on guard, he walked in front of Rufus with his blade drawn as he roughly searched through the nightstand, it was around here somewhere. Rufus just kept quiet, looking at the seemingly slight and frayed ‘Ex-SOLDIER’ before him, he wasn’t foolish to assume that Cloud couldn’t kill him where he stood, the boy’s reflexes and speed were impressive. Only second to those looks, such gorgeous shade of Mako green and blue, eyes of a **SOLDIER**. Lips that said harsh words but in a soft voice…that _body_. Cloud stopped his search and stared hotly at Rufus, took him long enough. “Hand it over.”

“Say please and I'll consider it.”

“You _really_ want to do this here?” Rufus smiled at Cloud as he was growing increasingly more annoyed.

“How did you come to learn about this place?”

“A little bird told me, now hand it over.”

“You mean a little _Bee_.” And Cloud froze, Rufus was always a master at exposing weak points. He pulled out a small red steel case from his breast pocket. "It appears Shinra will have to call Pest Control."

“You'll be dead before that can happen.”

“I have my ways, Shinra is one of the top investors to the Honeybee Manor, accidents and reshuffling of staff roles happen all the time…its easier than you think.” Rufus threw back sharply, "There are consequences for betraying the President’s confidence.”

“The President is dead.” Rufus cocked his head to the side.

“Don’t be dense Cloud. I’m standing right here.” The Ex-SOLDIER bristled and Rufus tapped on the case, “Either way, after Corneo, we can’t have loose lips with our plans…however, since you've shown me mercy, I'd like to return the kindness so how bout this?" Rufus took out one of his favourite coins to show Cloud, "A coin toss.”

“Hmph, like I expect you to play fair?” Which was true..

“Of course, I’m a _man_ of my word.”

“Your word doesn’t mean SHIT to me. You’re Shinra.” Also, _true_.

“So mean...I’ll make this worth your while." Rufus chuckles and rolls the coin over his fingers, "If I win, you have to play with me all night and if YOU win and I'll triple the amount on this cache.”

“And leave the 'Bee' alone.”

“You have my word. You first.” Cloud’s eyes were truly hypnotic, even in the deep shadows of the room those Mako eyes shone brightly. Rufus tossed his coin to Cloud, so he could examine it and make sure it wasn't a trick coin or even a trap. It appeared normal enough then looked back up at the young President, "Best 2 out of 3?"

"Fine, call it." Cloud flips the coin, catches it effortlessly and slaps it closed down on his palm.

"Heads."

"Right."

"Lucky me."

"Your turn asshole." Cloud returns the coin to Rufus who repeats the same.

"Heads."

"Tails." Rufus shrugs and Cloud looks hotter the more annoyed he became, "Last flip. Are you excited?"

"No."

"Don't lie, not every battle needs to be about life and death, some can be about pleasurable thrill of it all."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rufus tosses the coin to Cloud, his beautiful face expressing confusion and even hesitation, "Call it."

"Tails." Rufus won and didn't look surprised by it either, Cloud folded his arms and focused on Rufus carefully, preparing his next move. "Well, I'm the winner it seems. What to do with this victory?"

"*sigh* Make it quick."

"Play nice, I'll include the cache for being a good sport." That seemed to perk Cloud up and he eased his posture, "Good."

"Let's make this a night to remember.." And made a series of calls.

**✦✦✦**

Half an hour passed and there was a knock at the door, Rufus collected the large garment bag while Cloud sat on the bed, trying not to look nervous. He wasn't doing a great job.

"Perfect." Cloud looked at Rufus half ready to strangle him as he took the bag and gave it a once over, "It's your exact measurements."

"My WHAT?" Rufus didn't elaborate further, opting to watch Cloud unzip the bag and see for himself. It was a wedding gown, the brightest white and delicate silk, a sheer bodice with translucent veil and matching billowing sleeves. It was gorgeous. "Go to hell."

"Tsk, tsk...we agreed to the terms. Ex-SOLDIER." Rufus reminded, "Besides, this is not your first time wearing a dress."

"That was different." Cloud looked at the dress and noticed it wasn't so much as a wedding dress as it was lingerie. "I wanted to save a friend."

"Is this not the same?" Cloud was quiet....the faster he did this, the faster he could leave so he grumbled curses as he gathered the bag and walked to the privacy screen to change, "Need assistance?"

"Eat shit." Cloud started stripping, the delicate silks and satin felt like he tear them if he was too rough...he slipped the panties on feeling the smooth gently fabric on his ass, tying the thin cords into a simple knot that hung on his hips. Cloud tried not to think how good it felt on his skin or how translucent the front of his panties were, the cloth rode up his crack and he tried to ignore it and started sliding his white stockings up his thighs. He noticed the garter and studied it, admiring it for a while before pulling the garment up his right leg where it sat perfectly along the thigh high. Almost done, Cloud snatched the silken lacy bodice with a strange tear away bottom gown and attempted to thread the tight fabric around his chest but he was having trouble...when he felt a second pair of hands expertly threaded up the bodice without fail, "I didn't ask."

"I would like to have you ready _sometime_ this century."

"Then you shouldn't have picked a wedding gown." Cloud grumpily snapped and adjusted the bodice on his chest.

"And yet." Rufus whispered with a chuckle, "You _expertly_ dressed yourself...you showed consideration to the craftsmanship." The way Rufus voice was gliding into Cloud's ear made his heart skip a beat, why was he getting excited by this. "Look at yourself." The president turned Cloud to face the full length mirror before him, "Beautiful..."

“I’m not beautiful…and this is stupid.” Cloud looked away only to have Rufus gently turn his face back into the mirror.

“You’re not used to flattery and yet I can tell you _want_ it.” Cloud stilled, keeping his eyes on Rufus as he bent his head down to his nape, tugging off his gloves and carefully gliding his fingers up Cloud’s forearms. The silk bunching up as he contacted Cloud’s warmth. There was a moment where Cloud closed his eyes, “Skin that demands to be touched.” Rufus moved down to the front of Cloud’s bodice, dancing his way up till they rested on his collarbone. “To be _admired_.”

“Alright…stop. We’re done.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah…I don’t know what you’re thinking but that’s not going to happen.” Cloud pushed away from Rufus’ hold and starts trying to unlace his bodice hastily. “I’m not interested.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t force you. However…come, sit down.” Rufus reached out to take Cloud’s hand and escorted to the settee, "I'll help you undress."

“What...was the point of this?”

"I told you...I own you." Cloud knew he should've reacted, should've been furious but the way Rufus was staring at him as he begun to fit himself between Cloud's thighs, bunching up the gown, "We all have our roles to play...here, you're my bride and I'm the groom."

"I-I...listen I don't." Cloud struggled to retort, he looked at himself in the mirror...in the gown and then at Rufus, clad in white, the room luxurious and appropriately set up for intimacy. "That's not what I was here for."

"I know...and yet." Rufus bent down to tug the garter slowly off his thigh, just feeling his breath on his skin was making him hotter. "Cloud...do you know the symbolical importance of the garter?" 

"N..no..."

"It symbolizes the bride's virginity and only the groom is given the honor to take this privilege." Cloud's face turned a magnificent shade of red, why was he becoming so intensely warm? What the hell was going on?

"Rufus...."

@art by [https://twitter.com/HKukkii ](https://twitter.com/HKukkii)

"This is our honeymoon...why not enjoy it?" Rufus smoothly moved up and teased his lips just near Cloud's, "Savor the night...just us." and kissed. At first Cloud froze with surprise and anger but it mellowed the longer Rufus pressed in, he could feel the tension melting away the longer he kept kissing. He could tell how he tried to keep up with Rufus that this was his first kiss...probably his first _anything_. That changed everything. His fingers gently grazing against his inner thigh. "Beautiful...you're so beautiful."

"I'm not beautiful." Cloud's voice was shaking, the excitement building and filling him, bracing for another long kiss...his mouth becoming crowded with Rufus' tongue. Gods everything was becoming so dizzy and heavy, how did this happen? Rufus finally freed Cloud from his kiss and he wiped his mouth as he resumed his sitting position between Cloud’s thighs. Watching as Cloud bit his lips rather than admit how good he was feeling but Rufus didn't need answers, he just needed to look at how hard Cloud was becoming. "You're not going to stop are you?"

"You have more than enough strength to stop me." Rufus kisses his fingers, "You want this...and *I* want this. It's simple really." Cloud's skin was like touching fire, so soft and warm...he pressed his fingers further up Cloud's thighs, so close...

“Take my clothes off.”

“As you wish.” Rufus parted Cloud's thighs, pulling down the tights and begun to strum his fingers over the warm smooth flesh, he kissed between his legs and slipped underneath the gown skirt when Cloud stopped him. “Hmm?”

"This...never happened." Cloud glared down in a hazy mixed with lust and Rufus kissed his knee lovingly.

“And I've had the pleasures of many beautiful people in my life...but you..” he placed another kiss on his thigh and brought them down, “Are truly-” and slipped his hand up underneath the skirt, “Exquisite.” the Ex-SOLDIER's face flushed red, Rufus's hand cupped his crotch, prodding through the fabric and sneaking inside to touch his sacks while placing hot kisses down his nape.

@art by [https://twitter.com/HKukkii ](https://twitter.com/HKukkii)

Rufus touched even slower, the touch of warmth from Cloud's skin was enough to make him so hard. He wanted to bite and suck every white inch of his body but Cloud was asleep so he need to go slow, patience wasn't Rufus's strong suit and he knew it. “Cloud...your skin is so smooth..”

The Ex-SOLDIER groaned as Rufus unlaced Cloud's bodice to reveal his toned abs and chest. Cloud couldn't believe this was happening...maybe he REALLY did wanted this. So he needed to be honest with himself.

“T-touch me..”

“ _Where_ do you want to touch you?”

“I..don’t know...just do it.”

“ _*chuckles*_ As you wish.” Rufus's mouth licked up his Cloud’s stomach, taking his time to suck on his chest to make a deep red mark over his nipple. “Cloud, I don't think I can't stop doing this. I might have to keep you here.”

“More...hnnn.” For a moment Rufus wasn't sure if Cloud heard him, Rufus placed a playful bite just over Cloud's navel as he pulled the strings of the panties apart.

“A present...for me?” Rufus murmured along the hot inner thigh, finally exposing Cloud’s cock, he was impressed and felt his mouth run dry suddenly. It’s been a while since he bedded someone…there was no turning back now. Rufus couldn't mistake the begging in his voice, this was so unlike Cloud when he was awake, when they were fighting on the helipad weeks ago...

Slowly, Cloud weakly watched as his dick was tapped on Rufus’ lips until he teased inside of his mouth. Cloud felt like he was going to melt, he flinched when he felt the wet flick of Rufus’ tongue licking the trickle of precum oozing into his mouth and completely consumed Cloud to the root. The new President of Shinra, his enemy was giving him a blowjob. **How the hell did any of this happen**?!

Soon it didn’t matter, Cloud lulled back, his thighs over Rufus’ shoulders as he held the back of the settee, it was like every part of him was so sensitive, he never experienced this and his body was reacting to it all at once. Rufus observed Cloud’s reactions, he had a feeling that Cloud WAS a virgin, that didn’t turn him on as much as this moment, those eyes glazing with unknown passion, how no one ever took this kid to bed baffled Rufus.

Cloud _wanted_ more so he rocked his hips in and out of Rufus’ mouth, the President’s fingers gripped his hips and he pushed himself up with Cloud’s legs tangling helplessly over his shoulders. He squeezed the strong muscles of his thighs and played with Cloud’s dick in his mouth. Making sure his tongue cradled the sticky shaft as he sucked... and it felt _fucking_ amazing. He knew Cloud was going to cum and watched as he tried to grip Rufus’ head to stop him from sucking anymore but the minute he pulled on the President’s blonde locks…Rufus lips clamped on the tip of his cock and did one last long hard suck.

“R-RUFUS!” Cloud gasped and spurt, the flow pooled on Rufus’ lips, hot white strings clung to the edge of his chin, some on his cheek and bridge of his nose. Swallowing the shot down his throat before speaking. "W-why...did you?"

"It's not polite to waste your food."

"Pervert."

"Guilty..." Rufus extended his hand, "Shall we?" Cloud paused, he wanted this and takes Rufus' hand.

They moved to the bed, Rufus disrobed his remaining bits of clothing, tossing them beside the nightstand and watched as Cloud rested on the pillows, he was embarrassed, so unsure on what he wanted and yet deep down...craved this. It was unfamiliar for Rufus, he never doubted or questioned what he wanted, he just went for it. Indecision didn't exist in his world. But that was complicated when in reality the scenario before him is to get off and fuck this 'Ex-SOLDIER' into submission.

"Nervous?" Rufus asked faking disappointment in his voice. The President reached over to the nightstand and found some freshly stocked condoms, fished out a packet and tore it open with his teeth. When surprisingly Cloud sprung up, taking the condom from Rufus' hand and rolled it over his cock. "Eager aren't we?"

"Sometime this century... _right_?" Cloud threw back and Rufus snorted, he liked Cloud...he honestly did. "C'mon..." Rufus buried his head in the crook of his neck and kissed him greedily, that sent a jolt in Cloud.. **interesting**. Cloud tried not to let that affect him but his nape was a weakspot and Rufus was fixated on it, licking deeply and sucking...he was practically kneading with his tongue like he was going to eat a chuck of it. “Ahhnn R-Rufus.” Cloud forced through his teeth, he felt that soft bite and twitched as Rufus's hands returned to his hips and squeezed his fingers along the bone. He wanted more of Cloud and hell if the smaller man was going to stop him, hell, even Cloud could see the hunger in his eyes.

Rufus LIFTED Cloud just enough for him to tug his slacks lower and finally off, Cloud slid his body over Rufus's cock and descended slowly...he didn't prepare so he was expecting some bit of pain and strained as he fit over the gloved head as the form filled his ass, he glanced at Rufus absorbing his actions and reactions. It was snug inside, he felt cradled and started to move slowly, using his hips mostly and pushing up deeper into Cloud.

“Ohh...you're...squeezing me.”

"I-I'm no-t...hnngh.." Cloud gasped, he was so full, it was uncomfortable..Cloud heaved and whispered against Rufus's cheek, Rufus swiveled his waist rocked up into Cloud slowly, enough to have him his head back, “I..ahhnn..Gods.” Rufus tried to regain some control even though is was being sucked out of him, Cloud seemed to know just how much strength he needed to apply, how deep he should allow Rufus inside him, squeezing so perfectly in time.

“I-incredible...good boy...just like that." Rufus flinched when he heard the husk of Cloud's voice in his ears, his hands gripped the side of the Ex-SOLDIERS' face and suddenly changed the tempo. From slow to fast, hard enough to shake the bed. Cloud _wasn't_ holding back, he was hungry for this feeling, for Rufus.

“Heh..eh..you really like my ass uh...Mr President." That set off every trigger in Rufus, how quickly this changed from him taking Cloud to Rufus being taken. What made it worse (better) is that Rufus frankly no longer cared....he slammed his hips up making Cloud shout out from the sweet pain but **Rufus wasn't stopping.** He wanted to bury himself into Cloud and each time the smaller man's waist lifted off his cock Rufus _begged_ 'Please, don't, so good..' over and over like it was a chant and Rufus yanked back Cloud's scalp, licking a path down his jaw and towards his throat and bit down, marking him.

The way Cloud took him in deeply and the focus stare of those Mako eyes caused Rufus to falter. Cloud pulled Rufus down and him into his arms making him cough from his strength, this was it, the end for both of them. With one hard final push, he when he slammed into Cloud's waist and filled the condom, making sure to take in all Cloud's breathy screams as he tapped his prostate at such an angle that he KNEW made Cloud see stars.

They laid there, spent _and_ soaked...

**It was fantastic.**

They went 3 more rounds before both officially passed out, it was around 7am when the two of them regained consciousness, Rufus walked out of the bathroom in a luxury robe and toweled his hair dry while Cloud finished dressing. There wasn't really much for either of them to say and Rufus understood, once they left that room whatever fantasy they were in ended.

"Tell me Cloud...do you urgently need to return?"

"We need to track down Sephiroth. So, yeah." Cloud locked his sword on his back and turned to Rufus, "Cache?" Placed the red case on the nightstand beside him.

"It's yours...as promised."

"And the other thing?"

"The Honeybee is safe..." Cloud took the cache, he flipped open the small box with a single bright gold card. 3 million Gil. It would be enough to get them started at least, Rufus walked over while Cloud was focusing on the weighty card. "As promised." Rufus fixed the collar on Cloud's shirt, softly gliding his finger along the curve of Cloud's jawline...taking the gold card from his hand and tracing the cold metal on Cloud's lips. "Stay." 

"Maybe if you win again. Best 2 out of 3." Rufus smirked and fished out his coin from his coat, this was harmless pleasure...the outside world didn't matter right now, just this moment..away from everyone and even if it didn't last pass this day. It would be theirs. 

For once, Rufus understood his father...and with that, he flipped the coin.

"Call it."


End file.
